Don' look
by Brigitgrian
Summary: Darien regresa d eun viaje y queiere estar con Serena, pero ella no quiere Cual es la razon? no es universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

Ah….. Darien détente no es un buen momento

Oh vamos amor es el mejor momento. Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado fuera – lo dice a la ve que su expresión se torna como la de un niño al que le han quitado su dulce favorito

Precisamente debiste de haber avisado, que regresabas hoy

Se trataba de una sorpresa

Y vaya que me ha sorprendido pero – su replica quedo ahogada la sentir la mano de su amado en la unión entre sus piernas, tan solo por instinto separo las piernas poder sentir el placer que ello conlleva

Vez – susurro a su oído con la voz enronquecida por el deseo – tu también me has extrañado

Yo – tubo que respirar de nuevo ordenar sus pensamiento y es que aquello dedos lo rozaban de una forma que ni el echo de que aun continuara con la ropa puesta de la cintura para abajo, la hacia menos sensible – nunca dije no me alegrara de verte, solo que este no es el momento

Por que – lo frase salio mas como un quejido de dolor

Tu solo confía en mi si – lo dijo mientras retiraba las manos de el de su cuerpo y se daba la vuelta para recoger su ropa

Pero lo que no sabia es que el no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente

Sabes una cosa – le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás y la atraía a su pecho – a pesar de todo yo siempre he sido mas testarudo que tu – finalizo succionando su lóbulo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba uno de los pezones de ella

Tan sumergida se hallaba en las caricias que no se dio cuenta de cuando Darién dirigió su mano libre al cierre de sus pantalones y los abría, así como tampoco noto cuando el los comenzó a bajar

Darién se sentía en la gloria, al fin lo había logrado, la tenia en sus manos, solo debía deslizar las braguitas de ella y habría salvado todos los obstáculos pero

Uhmmm eso no se siente como sus bragas normales, pensó mas bien parecen- se vio obligado a abrir sus ojos y bajar la mirada, lo que encontró lo dejo estático

Serena al sentir que sus caricias habían parado, también regreso a la realidad y noto que solo se hallaba en …………..

¡Rayos! Ves lo que te dije, este no era un buen momento – decía esto mientras se separaba de el y recogía la camisa de Darién para cubrirse con esta

Ya iba a salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Darién la detuvo

Serena quiero una explicación – su tono era serio, se podría decir hasta carente de vida

Seria a caso que el pensó………….Oh perfecto

Que rayos es los que estas pensando Darién

Dime tu ¿Que es lo que debo pensar si te encuentro usando boxers de hombre? – solo en la ultima frase la ira se hizo presente

Idota – fue todo lo que salio de los labios de ella

Y encima me insultas – ahora había arrogancia y dolor

Si te insulto a caso me crees tan idiota como para embarcarme en una con otro hombre – la furia estaba plasmada en sus palabras, así como en sus ojos que lo fulminaban

Buen pues – un atisbo de duda, fue eso lo que ella sintió

Demonios Darién, crees que entre los enemigos, Tokio de cristal, las chica, mi familia, la escuela y sobre todo tu – hizo mucho énfasis en la ultima frase – me queda tiempo para idear encuentros clandestinos con otro – soy una heroína no una diosa yo también tengo mis limites

¿Qué quieres decir con que sobre todo conmigo no tienes tiempo? – había una mezcla de dolor, confusión y aun algo de rabia en su expresión yen su voz

Quieres saber por que idiota – si la rabia de Serena hubiera sido solo algo menor no habría continuado pero en este caso no fue así

Por que me tienes endemoniadamente enamorada, por que no logro imaginarme que otro que no seas tu me toque, por que solo tu roce me hace olvidar todo y solo un abrazo tuyo logra que la fe y la esperanza vuelvan a mi, me haces creer de nuevo que todo en esta vida es posible salvo lo que nosotros creemos que es imposible

Las palabras de Serena lo dejaron ahí estático, asimilando todo aquello que había llegado a sus oídos, un amor tan profundo, tan grande que ni la muerte, las guerras, la separación ni el olvido han podido destruir ni borrar

Serena yo – pero no pudo concluir la frase por que en aquel momento ella se estaba sacando esa prenda, dejándolo callado

Y para tu información estos son los que te regale en tu cumpleaños, inbecil – se los aventó en la cara y se fue ofendida

Fin


	2. Dos semanas antes

Un mes antes…..

Un grupo de chicas algo ruidosas estaban reunidas en una pequeña cafetería de Tokio, charlando alegremente, para la mayoría de los hombres que las miraban eran de las mujeres mas hermosas que habían visto.

El conjunto de cabezas rubias, castañas, negras y azuladas las hacia únicas y muy llamativas, pero lo que mas atraía eran sus risas y esa alegría en sus rostros que a todos los que pasaban les provocaba reír junto con el grupo.

La chica de cabello rubio con una media cola en su cabeza se inclino un poco mas en la mesa, como si fuera a contar un gran secreto a las otras.

-Si me preguntan el mejor es mi Kunzite, es tan apasionado y muy creativo- dice Mina en un tono bajo y algo provocativo.

-Chicas por que estamos hablando de esto- el rostro de Amy esta sonrojado, y no puede evitar mirar para todos lados, pensando que alguien las puede escuchar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Amy chicas, este no es el lugar para…..

Serena no puedo completar la frase por que enseguida fue interrumpida por Rei – ¡Serena no seas tan remilgada! - No soy remilgada Rei pero…

De nuevo Serena fue interrumpida por su amiga – O es que acaso Darién no te complace- el tono de burla en la voz de la pelinegra no paso desapercibido para nadie, todas en la mesa sabían que se avecinaba una batalla campal entre ambas, y contrario a lo que los extraños pudieran pensar estas peleas eran cosas de todos los días, por extraño que llegara a parecer esta era la forma en la que se decían te quiero.

-No será que la frustrada es otra y por eso necesita escuchar de las aventuras de sus amigas para poder fantasear en la noches – la furia de Rei era palpable – ¡Como te atreves Serena, lo que pasa es!…

-Lo que pasa es que, este tema se esta saliendo de control – fueron las conciliadoras palabras de Lita.

-No no no Lita, esto no se va a arreglar así de fácil – decía Mina mientras negaba con la cabeza

– Por favor Mina no empores las cosas- decía Amy con un ligero tono de advertencia, muy inusual a su normalmente calmado tono.

-Pero Amy yo no voy a empeorar nada, lo único que voy a hacer es proponer una sabia decisión- el quejido de angustia fue unánime, todas sabían que las soluciones de Mina solían traer mas problemas a la larga.

-Oh vamos chicas no sean dramáticas, ni que les estuviera hablando de un nuevo enemigo – sin que Mina la oyera Amy se acercó un poco a Serena y le dijo – Yo preferiría que se tratara de un nuevo enemigo – Serena viendo los ojos de travesura de Mina comenzó a sentir como un sudor frio le corría por la nuca y en respuesta a la peli azul le dijo – Yo también Amy, yo también.

A medida que Mina hablaba todas se fueron encogiendo en sus asientos hasta el punto de querer desaparecer pero sin éxito.

La idea era la siguiente, todas debían tomar un papelito en el que estaba escrito un lugar al azar, y su misión era lograr seducir a sus respectivos novios en estos lugares, quien lo lograra en el menor tiempo ganaría, así se podría comprobar quien de ellos era el mejor amante y el mas creativo y desinhibido al momento de hacer el amor.

Luego de que todas ellas hubieron tomado sus respectivos papeles, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno al menos la mía no es tan extraña- decía Amy algo mas relajada, apenas tubo su papel en la mano le dio un pequeño vistazo y lo guardo.

-Donde te toco Amy- le pregunto Lita curiosa – En una piscina- fue la simple respuesta de ella – En una piscina dijiste, pero que interesante me encantaría ver la reacción de Zoycite- un aire frio comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de Amy al escuchar este comentario volteándose inmediatamente a ver a su amiga – ¡Que tiene de interesante una piscina! – una sonrisa diabólica se instalo en la cara de la rubia- Es que no leíste el papel completo, no dice un lugar cualquiera, dice el lugar exacto y en tu caso se trata de la piscina olímpica de la universidad donde estudia Zoycite, me gustaría saber como lo aras si ese lugar siempre esta lleno de gente y…..

Mina aun no había terminado la frase cuando cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en pequeños trozos de papel y a medida que leían, palidecían aun más.

Luego de un momento de silencio todas levantaron sus cabezas lentamente y se miraron a los ojos con expresiones de terror y algo de curiosidad, la única ajena al dilema era la misma que propuso la idea, de común acuerdo decidieron que tenían una semana para llevar a cabo la tarea, al final de la misma se reunirían en el templo de Rei y compararían los resultados.

Lentamente se levantaron de sus puestos y salieron rumbo a direcciones diferentes, pero todas con un mismo pensamiento, "¡Como demonios lo voy a convencer!".

Dos semanas después…

Los departamentos que estaban cerca de la bahía de Tokio eran de los mas cotizados por que solo pocos lugares en la cuidad podían ofrecer una vista tan bella a cualquier hora del día, pero la predilecta del dueño de este y de sus amigos era el atardecer, les encantaba sentarse en la terraza y observar como el sol se perdía en el horizonte y la brisa del mar soplaba con mas fuerza dejando en el aire un olor salado.

Debido a sus ocupaciones esta actividad se veía restringida a solo ciertos días y este era uno muy especial por que sus protagonistas tenían su mente ocupada en ciertas situaciones que se desarrollaron en la semana, todos sentados en unas sillas de playa con una botella de cerveza helada en sus manos miraban al horizonte sin verlo en realidad.

Un sonoro suspiro rompe el apacible silencio de la terraza – Ocurre algo Jadeite - es la simple pregunta de Nephlite, que habla sin regresarlo a ver aun ligeramente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Por un momento se queda callado pensando en la mejor forma de decirlo pero sin decir demasiado, vuelve a suspirar por que el mismo se da cuenta de que es una tontería – Si sigues suspirando así, voy a comenzar a pensar que pasas demasiado tiempo con las chicas - le decía Kunzite.

Todos los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada por el comentario, pero aun así seguían perdidos en sus recuerdos, aun preguntándose como una semana que parecía haber empezado tan normal se había transformado en aquello, algo demasiado intenso y extraño como para definirlo con una sola palabra.

-No se ustedes chicos pero yo tuve una semana muy extraña- se decidió a hablar Jadeite – Rei normalmente es una mujer muy intensa y de pasiones fuertes – se quedo callado por un momento como si no supiera como continuar – Es la diosa del fuego después de todo pero…

-Pero que Jadeite, le estas dando demasiadas vueltas a esto- lo presiono Zoycite.

-¡Me violo!- soltó de repente Jadeite, provocando que tres cabezas voltearon de golpe a contemplarlo con las bocas abiertas dé la impresión, hubo un silencio total por varios minutos antes de que estallaran en carcajadas, provocando una expresión indignada en el rubio.

-¡Por el amor de la diosa de la luna Jadeite! voy a comenzar a creer que de tanto golpe que te da Rei te estas convirtiendo en un idiota- le dijo Kunzite- Como tu superior y guardián del Príncipe Endimión no puedo permitir que esta situación empeore voy a tener que hablar con Rei y decirle que…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Jadeite se levanto de la silla con el rostro rojo de la furia y los puños apretados - ¡No soy ningún idiota, y Rei no me pega para que quede claro, además si fui violado, con mi consentimiento pero violado al fin!- termino de decir.

De la otra punta de la terraza Zoycite decidió hablar para poner algo de sentido a semejante conversación – Amigo no es por ofender, pero si hubo consentimiento no es violación, así que si pensabas denunciarla por el hecho pierdes tu tiempo- le dijo con una ligera expresión burlona en su rostro.

-Gracias de verdad Zoycite con amigo como tú para que quiero enemigos- respondió cortante el aludido a lo que el rubio de cabello largo contesto – Cuando quieras amigo, ya sabes que para eso estoy.

-Volviendo a la conversación original- dijo Nephlite que volvía de la cocina con una nueva ronda de cervezas en la mano – Me gustaría que nos explicaras lo que paso, para que digas semejante tontería- termino de decir a la vez que volvía a sentarse, en su interior se moría por escuchar la explicación de su amigo por que aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo él fue victima de algo similar por parte de su novia.

Por quinta vez en la tarde Jadeite volvió a suspirar- La semana pasada fue muy extraña desde el primer día supe que algo andaba mal, el fin de semana ella no contesto a mis llamadas y sin embargo el lunes en la tarde se presento en mi departamento con una sonrisa radiante y un atuendo demasiado sugerente como para salir a la calle, cuando la vi en mi puerta le pregunte donde había estado, que me tenia preocupado a lo que ella respondió que había estado ocupada preparando una sorpresa para mi. De inmediato me sentí feliz y muy alagado debo decir que esa noche fue intensa pero no completa, no quedo insatisfecho pero tampoco quede saciado era como si ella se hubiera propuesto dejarme un punto sin retorno, en el que no podía tener suficiente pero tampoco podía rendirme.

-A mi me suena muy incitante- le dijo el peli plateado – ¡Si lo fue!- grito frustrado- Y habría sido un sueño hecho realidad si la tortura no se hubiera prolongado por 3 días mas, cuando llegamos al viernes tenían que haberme visto, estaba cansado, ojeroso y de un humor insoportable, aquella mañana que me llamo para encontrarnos le cerré el teléfono sin dejarla acabar, en la noche cuando acababa de tomar una ducha caliente y de poner ropa limpia la ventana de mi habitación voló en pedazos, pensé que era un enemigo pero no ¡ERA LA LOCA DE MI NOVIA COMO SAILOR SCOUT! No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando ya me tenia atado de pies y manos y me saco a rastras del departamento para llevarme a la punta de la torre de Tokio y….

-Violarte ya lo has dicho, lo que de verdad me gustaría saber es como conseguiste mantener el equilibrio durante tu sabes, si te tenia atado de pies y manos- le pregunto Nephlite con sincero interés- me ato a la estructura para evitar que me callera- le respondió – ¿Y ella? – volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Se coloco un arnés en la cintura mientras se sentaba sobre mí- termino de decir con un hilillo de voz y muy sonrojado.

Una risa histérica broto de los demás presentes hasta convertirse en una carcajada de incredulidad y simpatía, por que si a ellos también les había ocurrido cosas similares.

-Al menos tu novia no creo una capa de bruma tan espesa que hizo que mas de un estudiante terminara hospitalizado con fracturas- soltó de pronto Zoycite, los demás lo regresaron a ver esperando que se explicara- Recuerdan que el jueves de la semana pasada la escuela se vio rodeada de una bruma muy extraña- Todos asintieron al recuerdo- Bien eso lo provoco Amy, mientras yo estaba en mi practica habitual de nado ella se transformo y lanzo su ataque de niebla, lo pero es que en la zona de la piscina el ataque fue diez veces mas fuerte, hubieron chicos que se encontraban en el área y que de repente se vieron rodeados de bruma tan densa que no eran capaces de ver ni siquiera sus pies, sufrieron de desorientación y finalmente terminaron sufriendo serios accidente- al imaginarse la situación todos comenzaron a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que reían con incredulidad al colocar a la siempre correcta y discreta Amy en el papel de femme fatale.

-¡NO SE RIAN! Que aun no le cuento lo peor- exploto Zoycite – Como yo estaba tan concentrado nadando no me percate de nada, hasta que sentí que algo en el agua me rozaba las piernas, por un momento creí que se trataba de mi imaginación, pero la sensación se repitió y esa vez no lo pude ignorar, así que me detuve en la mitad de la piscina y comencé a mirar en todas las direcciones en ese momento me di cuenta de que esta rodeado de niebla y que no podía ver nada mas que el agua que me rodeaba, cuando lo volví a sentir y esa ves vi una sombre que se alejaba – los chicos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-En serio no saben lo que pensé, por un momento me creí atrapado en una mala película de tiburón y ya me veía como la victima inocente que se convirtió en el almuerzo de un mostro y que cuando todo acabara solo iban a encontrar partes de mi cuerpo en una piscina teñida de rojo- las risas se convirtieron una vez mas en carcajadas- De verdad Zoycite si fracasas como medico créeme que serias un excelente actor dramático- se mofaba Kunzite.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- le grito para luego cruzarse de brazos molesto – Vamos Zoycite no te enfades y termina de contar lo que paso- le pido el castaño conciliador.

-Después de un momento sentí una mano que me jalaba el traje de baño, trate de luchar como loco que evitar que me lo quitara, pero de repente el filo de una navaja aunque ahora sé que era un bisturí corto uno de los lados de mi terno haciendo que se callera y quedara solo sostenido de una pierna- mientras hablaba cerro los ojos como si estuviera rememorando los hechos- luego sentí como algo una boca para ser mas exactos, tomaba posesión de una parte muy querida de mi anatomía y luego de eso…

-Dejaste de pensar- concluyo Nephlite por el con una mirada de comprensión – Yo descubrí hace unos días que Lita tiene la capacidad de convertir mi cerebro en una masa inservible cuando se lo propone – los presentes lo regresaron a ver expectantes por saber lo que había ocurrido- Jamás pensé que la opera seria tan excitante bueno- se callo por un momento y sonrió pícaramente- siempre y cuando vallas con la persona indicada.

-Lita me pido que comprara entradas para la opera que se presento el viernes de hace dos semanas, pero fue muy especifica al decirme que esta vez quería un palco privado para los dos, yo en aquel momento no le vi nada extraño supuse que quería disfrutar de la obra en paz sin escuchar los comentarios del resto del publico, hasta hay todo normal, el día de la obra llego y ella esta radiante tenia un vestido verde esmeralda hermoso que a simple vista parecía muy sencillo pero que a la hora de la verdad tenia unas aberturas en los lugares exactos de lo mas convenientes- una mirada de curiosidad se instalo en los ojos de los presentes, pero aunque se morían por preguntar sabían que seria inútil por que Nephlite no daría mas detalles de los necesarios.

-La obra comenzó, nuestro palco estaba justo al frente del escenario, teníamos una vista excelente de todo, solo el palco de la izquierda estaba ocupado, al principio ella me tomo de la mano y arrimo su cabeza en mi hombro, pero cuando mas concentrado estaba comencé a sentir que su mano subía por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y la comenzaba a masajear y….

-Y con lo buena que es Lita haciendo panes, ya me imagino la habilidad de aquellos dedos- se burlo Jadeite, Nephlite lo fulmino con la mirada antes de continuar – Yo me quede estático, deje de respirar, hasta que tuve que jadear cuando me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, cuando quise reaccionar ella ya estaba sobre mi con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, fue la cosa mas malditamente excitante que he hecho y ella lo único que se le ocurrió decir al finalizar la obra fue que la cantante no era tan buena, que no lograba alcanzar las notas mas altas- la incredulidad se dibujo en los rostros de todos, como luego de algo como lo que había contado su amigo, a su novia se le ocurre ponerse a criticar la opera que habían visto.

-Aun hoy cuando lo recuerdo me quedo perplejo y…..

-Curioso, intrigado sobre el por que a ella se le ocurrió algo como aquello- el castaño solo se limito a asentir en afirmación- Yo también lo sentí hace unos días- le dijo Kunzite

- ¡Oh por favor Kunzite! De todos nosotros tu eres el que cuentas con la novia mas desinhibida y creativa, no en vano es la diosa del amor- se burlo Zoycite

- Acaso crees que no lo se- ataco el peli plateado- Pero uno de los encantos de Mina es que siempre es capaz de sorprender, pero esta vez fue única- todos sabían que la diosa del amor tenia embobado a su amigo, que el solo veía y sentía por ella así que verlo tan de desconcertado les llamaba mucho la atención.

- Mina me pidió si nos podíamos ver en el parque me dijo que quería que tuviéramos un día de campo, bueno en realidad seria correcto llamarlo mas una cena a la luz de las estrellas, sabían que en el parque numero diez cerca del lago hay una zona muy frondosa casi como un mini bosque que en el cetro tiene un pequeño claro lleno de flores, pero que sus arboles son tan altos que forma una especie de cúpula alrededor de este claro dejando solo un circulo en la parte mas alta por donde se filtra la luz de luna para alumbrar el centro de este- todos estaban absortos escuchándolo que no movían ni un musculo-La cena comenzó normal, comimos, nos reímos y cuando pensaba que estábamos listos para volver a casa y tener una noche aun mas romántica ella simplemente desapareció, se esfumo sin darme cuenta comencé a buscarla y a llamarla, cuando comenzaba a sentirme mas asustado la escuche llamándome desde ese bosque, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia allí, conforme me acercaba su voz se hacia mas clara hasta que finalmente llegue al claro, lentamente me dirigí al centro del mismo y comencé a girar en círculos buscando alguna señal de ella…..

Kunzite se quedo callado por un largo rato hasta que el grito de Jadeite lo devolvió a la realidad - ¡KUNZITE TERMINA EL MALDITO CUENTO DE UNA VEZ! Provocando que los demás dieran un respingo y saltaran en sus puestos.

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR IDIOTA, CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO- le respondió Kunzite molesto- Cuando me iba a dar por vencido una cadena dorada salió de uno de los extremos de los arboles y se enredo en mi brazo, antes de que pudiera atacar 3 mas iguales a la primera se enredaron en mis piernas y brazo restantes, me elevaron en el aire y casi al instante otras cadenas mas finas se comenzaron a entretejer a mi espalda hasta formar una telaraña sobre la cual fui acostado, cuando creía que por primera vez en mi vida iba a entrar en pánico, Mina salto de la nada hacia la telaraña vestida la forma mas sugerente que jamás pude imaginar y comenzó a caminar hacia mi, tan sensualmente que mi garganta se seco y el aire dejo de llegar a mis pulmones, demás esta decir que se perfectamente lo que sintió Jadeite amarado a la torre de Tokio, y que si Zoycite creyó estar en una mala película de tiburón yo me sentía el protagonista de aracnofobia, y si Nephlite cuando todo acabo lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Mina fue ¡La próxima vez voy a escoger un lugar con menos corrientes de aire, ¿Tu crees amor? !

Cuando Kunzite termino de hablar todos se miraron unos a otros recordando y preguntándose que diablos había poseído a sus novias, y también aunque no lo reconocieran en voz alta deseando que pronto se repitiera, el ruido de una puerta los saco de sus cavilaciones, al unísono voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de calle para encontrarse con el dueño del departamento que maleta en mano los veía con cara de confusión.

-Que hacen aquí – pregunto Darién confundido – Pensé que no nos reuniríamos esta semana, sabían que iba a estar de viaje en una conferencia – cada semana o cada quince días, según el tiempo del que dispusieran los 5 se reunían por lo general en el departamento de Darién para conversar y pasar un rato solo de hombres, mientras que las chicas se reunían en el templo de Rei, pero esta semana se suponía que debía ser la excepción.

-¿Serena no te lo dijo Darién? – Le pregunto Kunzite curioso - ¿Decirme que?- le respondió

-Que las chicas se querían reunir y que pensaban que era justo que nosotros también lo hiciéramos a pesar de que tú no estabas, así que Serena nos ofreció su departamento, ¿Te molesta?

-Sabes que no, eres mi amigo es solo que me extraño verlos eso es todo- les fijo el pelinegro-¿Y bueno, no se suponía que tu regresabas mañana?- pregunto Zoycite

Darién se paso la mano por el cabello en un signo de la frustración que sentía – Esa era la idea, hasta que a mi querida prometida se le ocurrió la idea de ¡No contestar mis llamadas en los 3 últimos días! – grito presa de la desesperación que sentía.

-Darién cálmate, ella esta bien lo mas seguro es que la universidad la haya tenido muy ocupada, cuando se vean hoy en la noche podrán hablar y aclarar todo- le decía Nephlite mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le daba un ligero apretón de comprensión.

El oji azul finalmente soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón mas largo, los miro a todos por un momento y luego reclino la cabeza en el espaldar, cerró los ojos y les pregunto - ¿Y bien chicos que hay nuevo?- Y como si de una broma se tratara todos se echaron a reír

El pelinegro los veía desconcertado y cuando estaba por perder la paciencia Kunzite decidió explicarle de que iba aquella risa tan repentina- Hay Darién si te contara, no nos creerías- le dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Conforme Kunzite le contaba todo el enojo de Darién desaparecía y era remplazado con el asombro y la diversión, al escuchar por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar sus amigos en su ausencia, su preocupación por su princesa estaba comenzando a quedar en un segundo plano, como le dijo su amigo ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella en la noche y de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

…

Al fin luego de años esta historia por fin esta viendo la luz al final del túnel, aunque sea ridículo decirlo terminarla a sido como un dar a luz de cierta forma, por que muchas veces parecía que por fin iba a salir y la mera hora solo era falsa alarma.

Como les he dicho a muchas cuando cree este one shot era eso nada mas, nació como un regalo pero cuando me senté a escribirlo realmente no lo pensé, por eso cuando me preguntaban por qué Serena usaba lo que usaba yo no sabia que responder y solo me reía, ahora después de muchas vueltas, de varios pedidos de continuar y una que otra amenaza finalmente me ilumine.

Son dos capítulos que explican todo, el primero que es el que acaban de leer y un tercero que ya esta escrito y que lo subo la próxima semana y que es el final, para las que les interese tengo una nueva historia de Skip Beat que dentro de poco sale capitulo y un one shot de Harry Potter que también sale al final de esta semana.

Generalmente nunca pido reviews ya que creo que eso debe nacer de cada una, pero en esta ocasión rompo la regla, con lo que me costó sacar esta historia si me gustaría saber lo que piensan.

Un agradeciendo inmenso a mi tiuchis del alma, mi Belu eres la beta de esta historia los consejos que me diste me ayudaron mucho y espero que cuando la leas notes un cambio positivo, un beso y abrazo gracias por tu ayuda.


End file.
